


Tethered

by Nickety



Series: No Apologies [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: Written for 2020 Jonsa Drabblefest. Prompt: stolen.Obligatory break-up fic. What's an angsty secret relationship fic 'verse without breaking up a few times?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: No Apologies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/492670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa and Jon's first cousin relationship still applies, and they're pretty angsty about it.

“Grow up, Jon! I’m not throwing my life away for you!”

His eyes blazed and he stepped closer, nostrils flaring as he glowered at her. “Gods, do you think I want it like this? I  _ hate  _ this. I wish I never met you!!” 

The words resounded through the air between them as he pulled back abruptly, face paling and legs growing shaky beneath the weight of his shock. He collapsed onto the bed beneath him, burying his face in his hands. A moment of quiet and then a gentle hand was cupping his chin, coaxing him to look at her. Never able to deny her anything, he did as bid, guilty eyes meeting hers. 

Her fingers brushed back a few disheveled curls, skimming down to trace the curve of his cheek. The touch was tender, far more than he could take, and he tried to pull away. A firm clasp to his arm stopped him once more, not through physical restraint but through the next words she spoke. “Stop that. Stop punishing yourself. We promised to stop that, remember?”

A small, self-deprecating smile touched his lips and he nodded once, a firm affirmation. Sansa slid into his arms and settled on his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders for balance. “Jon,” she breathed, a bittersweet mixture of resignation and tenderness coloring her tone. “What have we done?” How long had it been now, that they were so very aware any time they had together was stolen, able to be snatched away in a baited breath or single heartbeat?

Jon had no answer to give her, dropping his forehead to her shoulder in surrender. He closed his eyes, clinging to the reassurance of her presence, however much longer he would have it. “I love you,” he whispered in kind. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stop.” Pressing a kiss to her neck, he continued on. “Tell me, please. Give me the words, and I won’t ask for anything else. I’ll let it go, Sans. Just tell me you still love me.”

He drew back, stomach dropping when he was faced with a blank mask and a flat-eyed stare, hope fleeting as a pregnant silence followed. Breaking the stillness was her soft sigh, and her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss. She drew back after a brief lingering, pure devastation in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jon.”

She rose from his lap, turning her back to him as she began to walk away. She could feel his eyes, piercing and fixed on her retreat. She didn’t dare look back, couldn’t stand the thought of seeing his pain. But the sound of a muffled sob reached her ears and she froze. She had never been able to deny him before. 

“I love you, Jon.”

With that, she walked away, stealing away so much with her as she left (his peace, his balance, his heart), leaving him alone in the silence. 


End file.
